Daughter Of The Dead
by Princess Of Souls
Summary: I am, daughter of death, half vampire, and destined for trouble when my dad AKA Hades sends me to forks to live above the underworld for awhile so what happens when i meet 7 vampires, a pack of werewolf's and visits from love herself read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter Of the Dead**

**Chapter 1: of To the land of the mythic **

**Hot tears poured down Bella's creamy face, blood shot eyes, and tear struck face as she says her last good byes, as she fades into the shadows of the underworld. Approaching Charon. The fairer of the dead helped me on the boat as we make our way back to DOA recording studios; and then off running through the wood and straight on to forks where I was going to be living for a while. I got a HUGE ancient Greece style house with 4 floors and attic. The first floor of the Huge house was basically a complete replica of my dad's underworld, from the moaning souls to the easy death line. Second floor is the basic essential for any mortal house, you got your kitchen, your bathroom, your living room, and your compact rectangle used to store mortal rations. Third floor is for me and my library and my personal study, and a guest bedroom or two. Forth floor is for my dad's use, calling a meeting of the gods, visiting with my aunts and uncles or for just sorting out his thoughts. The attic is my personal Armory/Med Center. **

**So here I am running through a forest wind blowing in my face the sun brining warmth (not that I get cold any way) and watching Apollo bring the morning sun. "almost there" I keep telling myself and in reality it was true I was only about five minutes from my new residency. **

**(FIVE MINUTES LATER) **

"**Hello" Said Apollo sitting down and drinking some coffee (yes even gods like a good cup of Joe)**

"**Hello" I replied taking a slight bow "enjoying your coffee"**

"**yes I am thank you for asking" he Said "are you excited fro school today"**

"**Not really" I Said "more nervous then anything else, after all I have never been out of the underworld before"**

"**yeah I know what you mean but I think you are going to be surprised by something very soon" he Said mysteriously "Got to go Bye" and with that he disappeared**

"**well that was helpful" I Said to myself as I walked up to my room. and there was Aphrodite **

"**Hello" she Said **

"**good morning" I Said and bowed slightly "what may I do for you this fine morning"**

"**nothing I was just going to pick out an outfit for you" she Said plainly but I was anticipating a short skirt and heels which I have to say are really not good when fighting of monsters "but don't worry no short skirts today" she Said that made me relax a bit but she Said nothing of the high heels**

"**So can I see it" I asked**

"**go get in the shower when you get out the clothes will be on your bed"**

"**ok" I Said and turned to my bathroom and got in the shower she was right though I had been running through the forest all night I really did need a good shower**

**After I got out I went over to my bed and saw an outfit it must have been the one Aphrodite was talking about because she is the only one who dared to joke like that, you see I am half vampire and half god so I don't usually go around wearing shirts that say 'Bite Me' in really big letters black skinny jeans black HIGH HEEL boots and my necklace that my dad gave me because we where making fun that people think vampires have fangs so he got me my very own diamond studded pair. I changed and went down stairs to an awaiting Aphrodite**

"**hello" I Said **

"**see I told you no short skirts" Said Aphrodite**

"**but there are High Heels" I Said **

"**true" she stated**

"**so is anyone going to tell me what's up? I asked**

"**you will find out when you get to school" she Said throwing me a pair oh keys "its in the garage" **

"**thanks" I Said walking out**

"**Thank your dad" she Said as I walked into the garage and hoped onto my brand new bike it was black with dark red flames and reminded me a lot of home (the underworld that is) I hoped on and headed to school I got there with time to spare but I had to get my schedule out of the office **

"**hello" I Said as I walked into the office**

"**good morning" Said the lady behind the desk "you must be the new girl" **

"**that's me" I Said**

"**ok dear here is your schedule" she Said "oh there you are Michal would you mind showing the new student around" she asked**

"**not at all" Said this young boy who I now assumed to be Michal "right this way" he Said and opened the door for me**

"**thanks" I Said and then a caught It a scent that reminded me so much of home no not like the warm apple pie smell I am talking about the smell of the death and the darkness, I cough and excused my self to the forest where I could I M my dad **

**I came into an open meadow and climbed a tree to the very top where I could easily talk but not be seen**

"**Goddess except my offering" I Said as I tossed a drachmas into the air and it disappeared so I continued "Hades DOA Studios" I Said and the dew from the rain last night formed a picture of my dad**

"**Daddy" I Said and he turned around**

"**Hello sweetie" he Said trying and failing to act innocent "what can I do for you" **

"**you can tell me why you sent me to a town with SEVEN vampires" I Said not buying the act **

"**not to mention the pack of werewolf's" he mumbled under his breath but I heard **

"**What!" I shouted a little to loudly**

"**honey its ok" he Said " I moved you here because I knew you would need some company and you are most comfortable with the dead" he stated**

"**you right" I agreed "I over reacted I'm sorry"**

"**its ok Hun now go you don't want anyone being suspicious do you?" he Said **

"**of course not" I Said "talk to you later dad say hi to mom for my bye" I Said and the picture disappeared I jumped done from the tree and walked back into the parking lot to find a very nervous Michal**

**Edward POV**

"**Here you go dear" Said Mrs. Crawford as she passed a cream colored slip to the new kid. " Oh there you are Michal would you mind showing the new student around?' Mrs.. Crawford ask. Mike, an annoying kid who smelled like chips and monsters ( the energy drink) all the time. I breathed in a deep gasp the smell of rotting dead people lingered over my lips. It was coming from the girl standing next to the reception desk. The smell was different though, it had the settle hint of metallic flavor lingering but as soon as I noticed it, it disappeared. I quickly walked over to the receptionist's desk and handed her a note. " A absent note I was sick the last couple of days." " Oh why thank you dear, place over by the files in the absent note pile would ya?' I quickly placed the note on the file cabinet and followed Mike out the door; he was showing the new student where the water fountain was, ( He is such an idiot!) he touched her hair which sent the sweet scent over my way ( flirting buffoon!). I quickly scooted by them and raced to my class room. But I sense that the new student was doing otherwise, I quickly halted in my steps and pursued her. As she walk into the forest I lost sight of her, soon I lost her completely so I just stopped dead in my tracks and waited. "Goddess except my offering" she Said then I heard her toss something in the air "Hades DOA Studios" she Said "Daddy" she Said **

"**Hello sweetie" a deep powerful voice replied "what can I do for you" **

"**you can tell me why you sent me to a town with SEVEN vampires" she Said apparently annoyed "not to mention the pack of werewolf's" the voice mumbled under his breath. This is so weird, I followed the voice to a clearing but found only the empty soil and a tall tree. The voices ceased.**

"**What!" I heard her say.**

"**honey its ok" the voice Said " I moved you here because I knew you would need some company and you are most comfortable with the dead" the voice stated**

"**you right" her voice was like honey now "I over reacted I'm sorry"**

"**its ok Hun now go you don't want anyone being suspicious do you?" the voice Said **

"**of course not" she Said "talk to you later dad say hi to mom for my bye" she Said. I quickly fled to the solitaire of a near by tree. Wait she does good with the dead. I quickly put the pieces together. SHE'S A VAMPIRE! My Mind Scream back at me. I quickly ran to the school, tripping over my thoughts trying to figure out how I couldn't figure it out till now! ' come on Edward get a grip!" I murmured as I enter the doors of the school once more. A Vampire where my last thoughts as I entered my class room.**


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter Of The Dead

Chapter 2: Playing With Vampires

I was walking into the lunch room sitting at an empty table I really just wanted to be alone that Michal dude who I later found out to be Mike Newton he came up to me and asked me if I wanted to sit next to them I replied I just wanted to be alone for awhile he left me but you could tell he was pouting, but I wasn't really all that sad about it he had been following me like a lost puppy dog all day. As I sat at my table barely eating anything I was eating now mostly because when the Cullen's came I couldn't anymore because they thought I was a vampire and that is half true but I am also a daughter of Hades and can still control the dead and that also counts vampires, they might be still walking, talking, breathing but their still dead. I love to mess with them, making them do stuff not expecting it to happen. For example I can make a vampires start laughing for no apparent reason other then I simply enjoy watching them make fools of them selves. (Queue Evil Laugh) So here I sat alone at my empty table waiting for my entertainment to arrive, and then I was cast out of my thoughts bye a very peppy vampires voice talking to me

"Hello" Said the voice and I looked up "may we sit here" she asked

"Sure why not" I Said and returned to my thoughts…. Or so I thought

"ok cool thanks" she Said and sat down I was trying to get into there minds and apparently Edward was a mind reader because Alice was singing some weird song and saying 'not this time Edward' which I thought was interesting but I remembered he could read my mind so I put up a mental block to keep him out so I moved into jaspers mind now his was interesting "now why are this girls emotions so creepy' now that was funny and I had to stifled the chuckle that threatened to escape but sadly they heard it

"why are you laughing" asked Emmet quite amused

"just thinking of something" I answered

"thinking of what" asked Edward and they all gasped slightly I could tell they thought he should be able to read my mind

"my house back where I use to live" I Said plainly

( Is her house creepy? Jasper asked questionably in his mind. Edward over heard ( more like over heard his mind talking !!!!!) " Why are you missing your house back where ever you lived?" Edward asked. I was trying to figure out why he was acting like he wanted to know, I mean it's none of his business

"I lived there my entire life until now and its sad not being around my parents" I Said

"wait your parents don't live with you" asked Rosalie

"no but they visit a lot" I Said "and so do my aunts and uncles"

"cool" Emmet

"kinda" I Said "I miss them a lot though"

"I can tell" Said jasper

"and how can you tell that?" I asked knowing perfectly well how.

" He can tell by your facial expressions" Alice replied.

The bell rung so I couldn't respond.

(Later after school)

" I need to talk to you" Edward Said.

" Talk to me why?"

"Just follow me!"

As I followed him into the parking lot, out to the forest, I became aware that it wasn't just Edward and I.

" Ok now that were alone, what did you want to talk about?'

" why do you keep playing with us, one minute acting all alone and all the next acting like you know something we don't. well your wrong we know you're a vampire!" He shouted then suddenly Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet appeared from the trees but I wasn't worried I could take ten vampires in my sleep

"ok you got me I'm a vampire sue me!" I Said I was a little bit board with the hole I am a innocent little girl act.

"we cant sue you for being a vampire that would expose us" Said Emmet

I just rolled my head and let out a little chuckle I whispered 'if only you knew'

"if only we knew what" this time it was Rosalie

"that is none of your business" I Said "I'm leaving" and with that I was gone

I could sense they weren't going to follow me. They where probably going to go home and talk to their father figure named Carlile, while I was going home to go into my hiding place my own personal underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter Of The Dead

Chapter 3: Honey I'm HOME

Today was Saturday my favorite day of the week mostly because you know NO SCHOOL but also because daddy is coming to visit and he Said he was bringing me a present! YEY!!!!! So here I am waiting patiently when the door bell rang "since when dose he use the front door" I asked myself which I soon found out was a mistake when I opened it and there stood all SEVEN CULLENS in all of there glory (which to me was not that much)

"Now Ms. Grave why doesn't Who use the front door" asked someone I assumed to be Carlile which my assumption was proved by "Hello my name is Carlile and this is my wife Esme."

"Nice to meet you but I am afraid this isn't very good timing my father is about to come by and I wasn't expecting any visitors"

"oh we didn't mean to intrude" Said Esme

"it's ok but he should be here any minute-

"oh well then we should probably be going" he Said standing up when another voice suddenly came

"no that wont be necessary" she Said

"Hello" I Said and bowed just enough not to be disgraceful but not enough to be noticed by the Cullen's

"Hello my name is Carlile and these are my children and this is my wife Esme"

"nice to meet you Carlile" She Said intentionally not mentioning her own name

"Well I hope I haven' t missed the party" Said You Guessed it

"DADDY!" I yelled and went up to hug him all of the sudden the Cullen's went quiet wait one second I just realized something they have all seen him before the three days a vampire changes is spent in the underworld so they all knew who he was

"Snap" I Said but changed my tactics "Daddy may I talk to you for a moment"

"Sure Honey" he Said and I lead him down to the basement y own personal underworld

"whats up hun" he asked

"dad those people in the living room are the vampires"

"well I know that"

"that's why they all shut up I called you daddy and they know your Hades"

"Oh I get it now"

"good now my covers blown and I left seven vampires alone with Aphrodite they won't stand a chance" I Said

"your right we need to go help"

"ok fine" I Said huffing but got up anyway and led him back to the living room

Edwards POV

As Carlile knocked on Bella's door, I had a feeling that something was going to be different about this visit…. But what? "since when dose he use the front door" I heard her say as she opened the door. Suddenly I felt this knot form in my stomach, her hair was so shiny, like melted chocolate. Her eyes sparkled like Topaz. Her face was like she stepped into the sun. I quickly recomposed myself and greeted Bella with a nod.

"Now Ms. Grave why doesn't Who use the front door" Carlile asked Bella "Hello my name is Carlile and this is my wife Esme."

"Nice to meet you but I am afraid this isn't very good timing my father is about to come by and I wasn't expecting any visitors" she replied "oh we didn't mean to intrude" Said Esme

"it's ok but he should be here any minute"

"oh well then we should probably be going" Carlile Said standing up when another voice suddenly came

"no that wont be necessary" a tall slender lady with long silk like hair Said

"Hello"

"Hello my name is Carlile and these are my children and this is my wife Esme"

"nice to meet you Carlile" the lady Said who I assumed was one of her aunts.

"Well I hope I haven' t missed the party" Said the deep powerful voice I heard at the forest.

"DADDY!" she yelled and went up to hug him, we stayed silent. ( Wait a minute I know him, he was that guy in charge of the underworld I went to Herman….no….Hermes….Hades yes! That his name)"Snap" Bella Said . "Daddy may I talk to you for moment"

"Sure Honey" he Said

They both disappeared downs the stairs.

" Her father is Hades!" Emmet gasped.

( we all slapped our foreheads )

"WOW! Emmet you think we don't know that, honestly" Alice Said.

" WOW He is Hades I didn't know that" the tall lady Said sarcastically.

"Really cause she seems to know you and you never found out."

"Emmet!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the Cullen's Said.

"Of course I knew that I'm her aunt!" she Said

"Well then may I ask who you are?" asked Carlile

"Well I thought it was obvious" Said Rosalie

"Well then why don't you enlighten us" Said Edward

"and I thought you where supposed to be the mind reader" she Said

"What the how did you know that"

"I'm Aphrodite I know a lot more than you do" she Said plainly

"well that explains something" Said jasper

"so you know about-"

"Of course I do How could I-"

" So you think-"

"sweetie defiantly! And-"

" I Know! What about-'

"Excuse Me I need a refresher what just happened?" Emmet asked.

" He is such a-"

"I Know!" Said Alice

"Ok…. I'm really confuse now and I'm just going to walk away slowly"

But just then more noise came from the stair case and Bella and Hades where back in the living room

"wow you guys made it a whole ten minutes with Aphrodite I am impressed" she Said with a hint of sarcasm

"I know the first time she baby sat you, you only lasted five minutes before calling in reinforcements" Said Hades

"she was trying to get me in to a pink frilly dress you of all people should know I don't do pink or frilly especially together" Said Bella firmly

"I will get you into pink one day" Said Aphrodite

"I would like to see that" Hades

"Hey I thought you where supposed to be on my side"

"I am" he Said

"a huh" she Said not buying it then Carlile cleared his throat

"Sorry for our rudeness" Said Hades just then a phone rang

"that's my phone one second" she Said before running upstairs at full vampire speed which could almost match mine. We could hear her voice but only slightly she must have shut her door but from what I caught her friends where coming down from New York City

Bella came down the stairs.

"Sorry about that" she Said

" Its ok" Carlile Said.

"Dad Annabeth and Percy are going to be in town and their coming to stay with me for awhile…. Is that ok"

" It's splendid!" Hades replied

"Great I think you guys would like them" Bella Said

" Yeah it would be fun to meet your friends" Alice Said while jumping up and down ( vampire speed)

"I'm sure we would enjoy meeting your friends but until then I must say we must depart. Thank you for entertaining us and Lord Hades. Also goddess of love. Thank you" Carlile Said as he headed towards the door.

" Bella I need to talk to you tomorrow… after school" I whispered as I passed her.

"Goodbye, may Hermes Grant you safe travels" Hades Said after we left.

( Bella and Edward would make a cute couple) Aphrodite thought to herself. A Smirk spread across my face at the thought of Bella and I dating. ( Nonsense, utter nonsense)


	4. I Make a Vampire Pass Out

Daughter Of the Dead

Chapter 4: I Make a Vampire Pass Out

"So what can we do for you Aphrodite?" asked my dad though I do have to admit I was curious myself

"oh do I always have to have a reason to drop by?" she asked

"Well I guess not" I Said

"then I don't see why I can't drop by to see you but I really must be going now anyway" she Said "Places to go, people to see, love lives to mess with" and with that I covered my eyes and in a puff of pink glitter she was gone

"Well now that that's done with" my father Said taking a box out from behind his back

"what's this?" I asked looking at the wrapped present

"well maybe you should open it and find out" he suggested and I did only to find a little rotriler puppy in it only I knew better "I thought you might need some extra protection" a hell hound my father got me a hellhound and disguised it as a little rotriler puppy

"daddy I love him" I said as I hugged him "what's his name?"

" I thought id leave that up to you" he Said

"I think I'm going to name him Cero after Cerberus, what do you think?" I asked

"I think it's perfect" he Said, I smiled "so who where those Vampires?"

"wow you sure do know how to ruin a perfectly good moment don't ya?" I Said putting Cero down "they call themselves the Cullens"

"the Cullen clan is it?" he asked

"Yep" I answered

"Huh" he Said and then his phone went off "oh I should be getting back" he Said

"Probably" I Said "I don't want Persephone to dislike me anymore then she already dose" he smirked at that a bit

"she likes you more than she likes Nico" he Said

"True" was my simple reply

"oh well I best be on my way" he Said

"by dad" I Said hugging him

"by darling" he Said and with a flash he was gone

"well I think its time for bed what do you think Cero?" I asked he barked in reply and I took that as a yes "well lets go then" I Said and with that we where off to bed Little did I know there was someone watching me that night.

EPOV

after we left I stayed behind.

" Come on Edward were going to watch a movie want to come?" ask Alice. " No I'm going to hang back"

"why?" Inquired Emmet.

" is it really your business?"

"No" "Ok Bye guys have fun" I quickly ran into the woods before anybody could ask more questions. I don't know what my problem was I just felt like I had to stay. I quickly back track to a window in the living room. Suddenly a famine voice broke through my head.

" Edward and Bella! Edward and Bella!'

I tried not to groan.

" Oh no I forgot my date with my Ares-bear" the obvious thoughts erupted into mine from a certain goddess of love. Suddenly a bright pink glow was flashing from the window, i didn't want to look. From what I know on Greek gods is that if there is a flashy light coming from their body turn away. there was some mumbling after Aphrodite left followed by a dog bark. I looked up and Bella was carrying a Rottweiler puppy and Hades seemed to have disappeared. as Bella was walking up the stairs I quickly climbed the near by tree then jumped onto the roof. I waited until I was sure she was asleep. then i climbed into her open window and sat in the corner. i know its weird to just enter someones house and sit in a corner watching them but the way she breathe its just so... what heck! Edward get a grip she is the lord Hades' daughter! suddenly her eyes fluttered open and when she looked at me she let out an ear piercing scream and her hand started to smoke.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I started to back up the turned my back to the window and backed up. suddenly a giant fire ball came hurling at be, I step back to dodge it and I started to fall... then it all went black.


	5. A Sparkly Problem

Chapter Five:

A _Sparkly_ Problem

It is never a good thing when a vampire passes out, but if you're me, it tends to happen, a lot.

"He's waking up" Said Nico,

He Annabeth and Percy came over this morning to find a vampire passed out on my floor that was FUN (note sarcasm)

**FLASHBACK**

"WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED HERE!" I turned to find a very stunned Nico next to a confused Percy and a knowing Annabeth

"Here" she Said and tossed me a bag of ambrosia which I then began feeding him

"Thanks" I Said "wait a second when did you guys show up?"

"Oh about when Nico yelled" Said a now recovered Percy "by the way how did you manage to knock out a vampire?" he asked we just rolled our eyes

"A lot of thing are possible when you a daughter of the dead" I Said

"Well I can see that" he Said

**PRESENT **

"What in the world" Said Edward getting up unsettlingly

"Well it's about time" Said Nico

"And who are you" Said Edward very accusatorily

"Why do you need to know" was his simple reply, I just rolled my eyes

"Hi I'm Annabeth" she replied very politely "and this is Percy"

"Hey" Percy Said

"I'm Edward" he replied in the same polite manner "how do you guys know Bella?"

"Why do you know need to know?" asked Nico

"Nico de Angelo is nice!" I yelled at him

"Or what" he asked I got an evil look in my eyes

'Or I will make you worst nightmare come true' I thought to him he cowered slightly under my gaze, and my threat

"Do I want to know" Annabeth Said

"Probably not" I Said

"Didn't think so" she replied I looked back to see a slightly amused Edward

"WHAT!" me and Annabeth yelled in unison my eyes an almost black gold and hers a fierce gray, he jumped slightly at this we both giggled

"Wow Bella you can make a vampire jump and pass out all in one day" Said Percy "cool" Edward looked offended but I continued on

"You're wired" I Said

"Yeah but you love me any way" he Said

"Yeah if you're lucky" I said smiling

"Excuse me!" Said Nico at the same time Annabeth Said "Is there something I should know here!"

"I don't know what you could possibly mean" I Said as I turned to Nico

"Oh you know you're my one and only wise girl" Said Percy and hugged her she just shock him off and said

"Stop feeding him lines Bella, that's cheating"

"Oh fine but he added the wise girl thing all on his own," I said "just so you know"

"Figured" Said Annabeth in reply but are little moment was interrupted by a cell phone we all turned to Edward because for Aphrodite's sake none of us carry cells

"Yes Alice" he said picking up his phone

"We have to get back to camp bells but we wanted to drop off some supplies" Said Annabeth "looks like you'll need them" she said glancing at Edward who was still on his phone

"Thanks" I said and hugged her bye

"Bye Perc" I Said

"Bye" was his simple reply

"Bye bells" Said Nico hugging me, Edward hung up

"Bye Nico" I Said and kissed him on the check "see you guys!" And with a simple bye they were gone

"Um Alice wants you to come over" he Said kind of uncomfortably

"Oh I guess it's time I have to explain sometime anyway" I Said "ill race you" I said and with that I was gone

**EPOV**

I guess I was passed out? I really can't remember what happened. All I remember is something hot hurling towards me, and then an agonizing pain in my back, then everything went dark. Suddenly a sparkly pink figure emerged from the darkness.

"Edward!" the figure said. "EDWARD!" I opened my mouth afraid to speak. (That was a first) "Y-y-yes?"

"Come here.'

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Please call me Aphrodite."

"Yes…..ma'… Aphrodite."

"Now that's better! So why are you ignoring your feeling?"

"My feeling?"

"About Bella!"

"What feeling for Bella? I don't know what you're talking about?" (Awkward moment right now!)

"You like her! I know you do! One because I can see it. Two because I made you feel this way about her. The way she gets stuck in your head. The way when she looks at you, you feel she can look right through you. The feeling of dread when she walks away from you. The feeling of there is no else in the world when she touches your hand! I know you feel that cause that's what I want you to feel!"

I just stood or sat…maybe I was lying down, and gasped at her.

"Close your mouth! I know I'm right and you know it too!"

"But-but.' I sighed "what do I do now?"

'Absolutely nothing.' She said with a wicked grin on her lips. "It's my job to get you together, you're only my puppet and I am the puppeteer guiding you down the dark road called love."

"Some help." I muttered under my breath.

"You will thank me some day….very…soon!" And with that she disappeared, not in a flash of light like normal but just disappeared!

Slowly I heard noises, and saw blurry people.

"He's waking up" Said a slim guy with dark brown hair.

"What in the world" I said trying to get up but quickly fell back down.

"Well it's about time" Said the dude with brown hair.

"And who are you?" I asked not trying to sound angry but couldn't help it.

"Why do you need to know?" Said the dude with brown hair in a monotone way.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth" said a tallish girl with mid-length blond hair.

"And this is Percy."

"Hey" said a dude with black hair.

"I'm Edward" was my simple reply. "How do you guys know Bella?"

"Why do you know need to know?" Replied the brown headed dude. Man he was getting annoying!

"Nico de Angelo be nice!" Yelled Bella in a tone that said you better obey!

(Oh gosh she is so bossy! I like bossy.)

"Or what" asked the boy whose name was apparently Nico. Suddenly Bella's eyes turned a bright orange color, and she glared at Nico!

"Or I will make you worst nightmare come true" Nico back off after that.

"Do I want to know" Annabeth Said

"Probably not" was Bella's reply.

"Didn't think so" Annabeth replied

I started to smile but held back.

"WHAT!" Bella and Annabeth yelled in unison Bella's eyes an almost black gold and Annabeth's a fierce gray, I jumped and fell on my butt….again. They both started to giggled

"wow Bella you can make a vampire jump and pass out all in one day" Said Percy "cool" I was embarrassed by his remark. So much for the big bad vampire. "You're weird" Bella Said

"Yeah but you love me any way" he Said

"Yeah if you're lucky" Bella Said smiling

"Excuse me!" Said Nico at the same time Annabeth Said "Is there something I should know here!"

"I don't know what you could possibly mean" Bella Said she then turned to Nico

"Oh you know you're my one and only wise girl" Said Percy and hugged her she just shook him off and said

"Stop feeding him lines Bella, that's cheating"

"Oh fine but he added the wise girl thing all on his own, "Bella said "just so you know"

"Figures" Said Annabeth in reply. My phone started to ring. The song "Girls just want to have fun" started to play.

"Yes Alice" I said quickly picking up the phone

"We have to get back to camp bells but we wanted to drop off some supplies" Said Annabeth "looks like you'll need them" she said glancing at me. I was still on the phone

"Thanks" I Heard Bella says and Annabeth hugged her bye

"Bye Perc" Bella Said

"Bye" was his simple reply

"Bye Bells" Said Nico hugging Bella, (Man I am so jealous now!) I hung up the phone.

"Bye Nico" Bella Said and she kissed him on the cheek (I wish that was me! Seriously Aphrodite why do keep putting these thoughts into my head! I sound like a girl!) "See you guys!" And with a simple bye they were gone

"Um Alice wants you to come over" I say a bit uncomfortable. "Oh I guess it's time I have to explain sometime anyway" was her simple reply. "I'll race you" She said. I smiled but when I looked up she was gone.


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter Six:

An_ Unexpected _Surprise

(What just Happened)

"Um Alice wants you to come over" he said

"Oh I guess it's time I have to explain sometime anyway" was my simple reply. "I'll race you" I said. And with that i was gone.

"What Alice?" I asked in a monotone voice

"Where's Edward?" she asked looking at me inqueisitingly but with a sly smile on her face just before Edward came through

"Right here" he said

"As I asked earlier" I said "What did you want Alice?"

"Just to see you beat Edward" she said and walked upstairs

"Well that was useless" I mumbled under my breath

"Not particularly" he said 'Stupid Vampire Hearing' "I believe you owe us an explanation" he said as the others walked (or rather ran) down the stairs

"Fine" I said defeated, I _was_ surrounded by seven vampires, "Where do I start?"

"Preferably the beginning" said Carlile taking a seat as did the others

"Yeah well that's more complicated than it sounds" I mumbled to quiet for them to hear "I suppose I'll start with this, who here has ever heard about the Greek gods?" I asked pretty sure most of them had. And I was right, even Esme raised her hand "Good that makes my job easier"

"What do you mean?" asked Esme, Always polite isn't she

"I mean that is where the history of my story begins" they all still looked confused "The Greek gods are real"

"Wait you mean like Zeus, Hades, and Posi…" started Rosalie I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand

"shh!" I Whisper Shouted just as a bolt of lightning landed in the distance "Names have power"

"So you're trying to tell us what, you're a daughter of Zeus?" More Thunder and lightning said Emmet "Cause that would be awesome!" that made him acquire a head slap from Rosalie

"No!" I said they all looked relived "I'm a daughter of Hades!" there goes the insane looks again

"You're trying to tell us you're a daughter of Hades?" asked Jasper

"Your one to talk." I said just as a glowing owl appears over his head "oh look I was right"

"What is that!" said Rosalie

"That" I said pointing at the glowing symbol of Athena. Pause for dramatic affect. "Is how a god or goddess claims their children"

"Okay, okay we believe you. Now make it go away!" said Emmet "it's starting to freak me out!"

"It will dissipate on its own" I said

"So does he have some kinda cool power like you?" asked (you guessed it) Emmet

"No" I said "that is only because I was born half vampire"

"Wait _half_ vampire" said Esme "how can you be _half_ vampire"

"My mother was a vampire, my father is a god" I said "Simple as that"

"I wouldn't call that simple" I heard Edward mumble

"I would love to know more about you and your history" said Carlile with a smile on his face

"Maybe some other time" I said I saw his smile falter "it is getting late and I didn't exactly get a great night's sleep last night."

"Of couse, sorry where not used to having people over who need sleep" he said "would you like a ride home?"

"It's quite alright" I said "I need to clear my head, and running is much faster"

"Will we see you in school tomorrow" asked Edward

"I don't know about you, but I wasn't planning on being there" I said

"She's right" said Alice "it's going to be sunny tomorrow"

"Well in that case" said Esme "why don't you come over here tomorrow afternoon"

"I would love to" I said "Good night" walked out the door and through the forest line, then I broke out in to a run and was back at my house in minutes. I got in, feed Cero, changed clothes, and climbed in bed all in two minutes time. And even though I was already asleep I still had this quire feeling that I wasn't alone. But an even better feeling that I knew who it was and that gave me some comfort. For that was the first night I concisely dreamt of Edward Cullen

**Edward's POV**

"So Jasper you're a demi-god." Asked Rosalie

"I guess so" Sighed Jasper. In his mind he said "Man why do I have to be the center of attention!"

I smiled. Poor Jasper, he always was a quiet type.

"Wait why he is a demi-god? Why can't I be one?" inquired Emmet.

"Because your mom didn't catch a god!" Rosalie said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Jasper try to do something cool!" Emmet asked ignoring Rosalie. I noticed something to my left and turned to see Alice sitting in a corner watching us. I walked over.

"Hey kid what's eating you?" I ask.

"I knew this was going to happen!"

"What! When?" I asked, curious now.

"The day I met Jasper I had a vision that he was going to have something glowing over his head, then everyone was going to act differently towards him…..He was going to start treating me differently." Alice said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nah Jasper would never treat you different. You guys are like best friends."

She smiled. "I know I'm just scared."

"No need to worry." I said glancing at my watch, Nine-thirty.

"Well I've got to go….bye Ali" I smiled then ran out of the house to Bella's house. I checked the down-stairs window, and when I saw no lights I climbed the tree to the next level, I climbed into her room and sat in the corner. She slept looking like she was at peace, a smile played on her lips, I heard her mumble.

"Edward…..Edward." I smiled Aphrodite had her way with making people like each other…


	7. Peaceful Perfectnes

Chapter Seven:

Peaceful Perfectness

(Previously)

And even though I was already asleep I still had this quire feeling that I wasn't alone. But an even better feeling that I knew who it was and that gave me some comfort. For that was the first night I concisely dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Now if you're a demi god you know that dreams tend to mean things or hold the future. And that usually they aren't very pleasant. Usually that's what kind of dream I dream, but tonight that wasn't the case

I dreamt I lying in a meadow surrounded by wild flowers with the sun playing around me, but that's not even the best part. The best part was who was sitting next to me, and that was none other than Edward Cullen. We were just lying there staring into each other's eyes. And it seemed that nothing could go wrong. But I knew that these kinds of dreams usually end up with one of you dead or kidnapped and the other crying, or trying to help, and getting killed in the process. That is what I was expected, but not what I got. Before my dream could take that awful turn, it changed and now here I stand in my least favorite place ever. The shopping mall, with none other than Aphrodite.

I bowed my head and greeted the goddess "my Lady" I said respectfully she was possibly the only one I was more scared of then my own father

"Hello dear" she said looking through a rake of dresses "I am sorry for the interruption, I know you much preferred your previous dream" I blushed but nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you"

"About anything in particular" I asked

"Always the wonderer aren't you" she asked "I blushed again but brighter this time. "I wanted to talk to you about that boy, Edward Cullen" I blushed even harder and the mention of his name (especially in the company I was currently in) "you seem to be quite fond of him" she said but continued without an answer "Quite Indeed"

"I suppose I am" I said my blush dyeing down a bit

"You need to talk to him" she said

"I know" was my response

"I don't want an 'I know'" she said "I want an I will get right on that" she said smiling

"Of course" I said

"Good you will talk to him today then" she said

"Yes my lady" I said

"I Expect Updates on your progress young lady" she said "oh and by the way, don't torch him today" she said and I smiled

"I'll try my best" I said and blushed just a little bit

"Good!" she said now up you go it's time to wake up you only have a couple of hours before your expected at his house"

"Wait you want me to talk to him there!" I said

"No, of course not hun" she said "he will be there when you wake" she smiled "He does so enjoy watching you sleep" her voice started to fade and I felt a cold hand on my cheek my smile brightened but I tried not to give away that I was awake just yet, but his hand left my check and my smile fell instantly. I could tell he noticed because his hand was soon back on my check and my smile returned with it. His sent was comforting, with a vanilla type sent and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. The time was ticking by and I knew I should wake up before he left with his fingers slowly pulling away I took now as my time to act a reached out and put his hand gently back where it belonged (on my check). And I knew he was now aware that I was awake.

"Morning" he said his voice clear and beautiful

"Morning" I said and let my flutter open

"You're not going to torch me again are you?" he asked

"Nope" I said sitting up and stretching

"Do you have any plans for this fine morning?" he asked with a hopeful tone of voice

"Well, yes as a matter of fact I do" I said

"Oh" he said his face fell and I couldn't bear to see him like that

"Don't you want to know where" I said

"Sure" he said not really enthusiastic about it

"According to a certain love goddess" I paused to see his light up a little "I have plans with you" he smiled "so where are you taking me" I said walking around my room trying to find a decent outfit

"Well that's for me to know" he said and smirked "and you to find out"

"Fine" I said defeated because really who could resist that smirk "let me change and then we I will be ready to go"

"I'm going to run home to change" he said "so take your time. I'll be back to get you in my car" he said and was gone so I was way too nervous to have a truly relaxing shower but hey at least I smelt good. I got changed into a pair of gray skinny jeans a black shirt and a pair of short black FLAT boots and before I even finished my pop tart I could hear the quiet purr of his Volvo and all of the sudden I felt more nervous than ever before, and that is how the most perfect day with Edward Cullen started.

**Edward's POV**

(I got her! Yes!)

I turn on my VOLVO, and then Bella walked into her garage.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

I grabbed her hand as we pulled out to the street. I glanced at her and smiled.

"You look great!"

"Thanks!" she said in an airy way.

I turned of the road to a dirt road, it was sort of bumpy.

"W-w-w-h-h-e-e-r-e a-a-a-r-r-e-e w-w-e-e g g-g-g-o-o-o-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g?" She asked suddenly she hit her head on the roof of my car.

"O-o-o-w-w!"

I stopped the car.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine!" I moved a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Well were here!"

She gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned that I messed up somewhere.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just…..I saw this place in my dream."

I walked her over to my meadow, which was filled with wild flowers, and we just sat there.


	8. A Dream Date

Chapter Eight:

A Dream Date (Literally)

(Previously)

I walked her over to my meadow, which was filled with wild flowers, and we just sat there.

As where walking I noticed little things in the path that looked familiar but at the same time completely new

"Are you okay" Edward asked me

"More Than" I said and smiled "I just feel like I've seen this place before, but not. Like in a dream" and then it hit, exactly like in a dream. This was the path we took in my dream last night. I smiled at the idea of the meadow that was now nearing my sight. As we broke through the trees I was overwhelmed by the beauty that surrounded me, -and I'm not just talking about the meadow- I heard him sit against a tree on the other side of this glorious place, and I sat down myself, feeling self-conscious around him. "It's gorgeous" I said still marveling at everything

I heard him mutter something along the lines of "not as beautiful as you" but I knew I must be mistaken because he couldn't possibly think something as stupid as that, because i did not in any way compare to this (or him for a matter of fact). I could see the sun starting to peck its head through the clouds and I was glade it waited until then because even thought he was normally gorgeous Edward looked stunning in the sun. I laid down in the grass to feel the warmth of the sun. I could hear him get up and approach me I could feel him lay down next to me and I knew that this probably looked exactly like my dream. I could feel him next to me, and I felt like it did in my dream, like everything was right in the world, and I could feel myself falling asleep, but I didn't quite fall asleep. Instead my eyes stayed closed and my breathing even but I was still aware of everything going on around me. I could hear him sit up and watch me trying to figure out if I was asleep or not. Eventually he started tracing playing with my hand, tracing the outlines and what not, but soon he was out of things to trace so he, ever so carefully, picked up my hand and flipped it over. I could tell that he thought I fell asleep. After he finished tracing my hand I opened my eyes and saw that he was staring at me.

"Do I bore you" he asked

"Never" I said sitting up to look at him

"But you fell asleep" he said

"Nope" I said "merely day dreaming"

"Then how come you didn't stop me?" he asked that took me off guard.

"I don't know" I said in flat honesty he laid down again but I remained sitting I started tracing his hand now. And I could feel him slip into the same dreamlike state I was in soon I laid down to just staring at him soon his eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look at me

"I now know what you meant" he said I smiled as did he then out of now where his cell phone rang I recognized the familiar tone and knew it was Alice then It hit me I was supposed to go to his house today and I saw realization hit his face as well he flipped his phone open and said "where coming" the he shut it and said "till another day?"

"Of course" I said and smiled though I truly was looking forward to the upcoming visit

**Edward's POV**

We climbed into the Volvo.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said I couldn't help smiling.

I grabbed her hand and leaned into to kiss her, but changed course and kissed her forehead.

I turned on the radio to Taylor Swifts "You Belong with Me." Pink showed up on my pale white face.

"Alice rides with me sometimes; I guess I forgot to change the station after our last ride." I blushed again, and she smiled back holding in her laughing but it escaped. I turned the station down also laughing.

"Edward what are those monsters doing up there?" Bella said uneasiness in her voice.

"What monsters? Do you mean those hobos on the side of the road?"

"Yes! They're monsters! Quick hit the speed." I hit the speed pedal, but suddenly something hit me car we went spinning. I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

(**Previous**) **EPOV**

"Edward what are those monsters doing up there?" Bella said uneasiness in her voice.

"What monsters? Do you mean those hobos on the side of the road?"

"Yes! They're monsters! Quick hit the speed." I hit the speed pedal, but suddenly something hit me car we went spinning. I blacked out.

**BPOV**

Seewhat I mean. Good things never last, well not if you're me at least. I just had the morning of my dreams (literally). And now I'm being chased by a hydra, with Edward blacked out beside me.

"The one thing that could possibly hurt a vampire" I muttered to standing up breaking the chain on my fang necklace and turning it into my sword called "θάνατος´" meaning Death. I plunged my sword into the street and called up my own little army of skeletons. "kill it" I told giving them direct orders as the one closest to me handed me a small bag of ambrosia squares "thanks you" I told it (it's always nice to be polite, even to your personal army of skeletons) I started feeding the ambrosia to Edward and soon the hydra was just a shadow in hades. His eyes opened and he whispered

"Let's not tell Esme about this" I giggled and helped him up, but he seemed to be as strong as ever.

"Deal" I replied "Fix the car Please" I said to my mini army and then said "we should probably just run" to Edward

"Probably" he agreed as so we were off but instead of me beating him again I slowed to his pace and ran next to him, holding his hand. We slowed are pace as we walked up to the house and walked through the front door just to be bombarded

"Your Late" said Alice in a very patronizing voice

EVOP

I wake up after blacking out (again!) to Bella, her hair flowing wildly in the wind, skeletons surrounding her. "Let's not tell Esme about this" She giggled and helped me up, but I tried to smooth out my girly black out with walking it off…

"Deal" She replied "Fix the car Please" She commanded her army and then said "we should probably just run"

"Probably" I agreed.

And we were off, but instead of her powering ahead, she ran alongside me. Reaching for her hand, we ran the rest of the way home, hands interlocked.

Barely even stopping, I open the door, and there is Alice, with an un-approving scowl plastered on her face.

"Your Late" said Alice in a very condescending voice.

"I'm sorry mom! But we-" Bella cut me off…

"I was fighting a hydra, which happened to be on the side of the road. Bat boy here was out cold…."

With furrowed eyebrows I glanced at her. She just winked….

Alice, barely stifling a snicker, asked "How in the world did you black out…..AGAIN?"

"If you really want to know… it hit the car…."

"And that caused you to black out!" Not even trying to hide her amusement, Alice burst out cackling.

"Well I-It was- Oh just shut it Alice…" Hanging my head in shame, I glided to the couch, popping a squat.

Now Bella has joined in on Alice's bout of laughter.

"Hey not all Vampires are meant to conquer the bad guys!" Alice blurts in between her laughing fit.

"Thanks a lot!" I said tossing a pillow to her head. But Bella, being Bella, had to catch it out of the air.

Both of them plopped down on the couch; their laughter subsiding. Awkward silence filled the void after their laughter stopped, Bella observing the room, I thought it was time to go grab some sodas from the kitchen. Leaving the girls, I jogged to the kitchen, and grabbed some pomegranate tea, because we were all out of sodas. (Emmet!) Jogging back, I noticed that Bella was focused on the window, shock plastered on her face.

"Bella…?"

BPOV

No, not now. This can't possibly be happening! Everything was going great, and now this happens…. I look out the window and what do I see? Standing there plain as day, as if he has nothing to hide. As if he can't smell me from where he stands! The ex of all exs, Jacob Black.


End file.
